


Care

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: A moment with Kimball during "All or Nothing" in s13.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "envying monsters."

Vanessa had to talk to them. To all of them, all the survivors of Armonia, Feds and News alike: go out and face them and tell them the truth. Knowing what to say wasn't the problem. She knew the words she had to rip out of her heart and throw before the entire world to keep them together, to take the next step because the price for fighting that battle she knew too well, but the price Chorus would pay if they gave up now was unimaginable.

And God help her, for a second she wished -

It was just that Felix had it so easy. All he had to do was not care. And he was so _good_ at not caring. He had to be good at it, not caring about the lies and betrayals or anything besides his next fucking paycheck (she should have known right then, the moment he said _Don't worry about it. I'll just keep this shield, yeah? We'll call it a down payment_ ; she should have known). He could go out there and tell the survivors whatever he thought would get them to do what he wanted, and the empty seats, the faces he'd never see again, the holes in formations and friendships and families - he just wouldn't care. He never had. Easy.

The Reds and Blues were talking nearby, trying to come up with a plan, and she heard Doc say, "It's also worth mentioning that half of our army still hates the other half of our army."

"Then let me talk to them," Vanessa said.

They all turned to her, and Agent Carolina said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Breathe in. "I am." Breathe out.

She walked out in front of the remaining New Republic and Federal soldiers and got their attention. Breathed in again and took her heart in her hands and began to tear so that Chorus might, just might live through the day.

And when she got her hands on Felix, she was going to cram his carelessness and that energy shield down his fucking throat.


End file.
